


Gachando

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo





	Gachando

金钟云听到门落锁的声音时，还对接下来会发生的事一无所知。

 

他还坐在床上整理刚在唱片店淘到的限量版黑胶唱片，刚买到含苞待放的百合花随意地丢在酒店的书桌上，听到防盗链条和门碰撞出清脆的声响，有点错愕地回过头。崔始源慢条斯理地把西装挂得稳妥熨帖，一边解着衬衫的扣子一边向金钟云走来。

 

“啊马始源裤子没脱你不要上床！” 金钟云皱着眉头看着崔始源单膝跪在床上向他靠过来，“你想干嘛”这句话还没到嘴边就被压了回去。

 

他可太知道崔始源想干嘛了。

 

 

两个人在墨西哥的行程里，恋爱谈得放肆又大胆。他拉着崔始源去逛唱片行，指使这位贵公子当人肉翻译又爬高下低地给自己找想要的黑胶，自己就回过头随意地拍拍装饰发个ins。在花店里往崔始源头上插花，在咖啡厅等着崔始源点好他最爱的咖啡，玩得没心没肺不管不顾，反正有人给他善后。自由支配的时间里他和崔始源像是一对普普通通的小情侣，金钟云觉得自己爱极了墨西哥自由的空气，更喜欢在身后跟着任他玩闹的崔始源。

 

两个人玩了一天回到车上的时候，崔始源懒懒散散地刷出了金钟云的ins. Ins上的画风一如既往清清冷冷，发着整整齐齐的唱片架子和大束大束的花。就好像是金钟云赶着清晨，一个人在墨西哥的大街小巷感受着这个城市的气息。

 

可崔始源总是有些小心思的。

 

他想起金钟云起飞前正大光明发的“艺旭”，心里有点酸起来。崔始源点开推特，找着今天拍下的和金钟云一起去过的景色。他还是要发出来，不点名道破地告诉大家，是他和金钟云一起约会了一天。

 

正要点下去发送的时候手机被金钟云抢了过去，金钟云看了一眼，崔始源的那点小心思被看得明明白白。

 

“要发就发光明正大的”，金钟云一边说一边在崔始源的手机上滑来滑去，找好图以后丢回给崔始源，“发吧”。说完靠回崔始源的肩膀闭目休息。

 

崔始源一看，金钟云选出来的图让他都吓一跳。两个人在马路上顺手自拍，金钟云不看景色只专注地拍下的他的背影，还有两个人在咖啡店门口看着车来车往。太明显了，恋爱的甜蜜昭然若揭，实在是不像金钟云小心的性子。

 

“这图没P哥也让我发吗？”崔始源这话本来只是调侃他哥的偶像包袱，也想看看金钟云是不是只是在开玩笑。结果肩膀上的人一双丹凤眼杀气腾腾地甩过来。“你这是嫌我不好看了？”

 

“不敢不敢不敢不敢”，崔始源赶紧低头点了发送，接着摸摸身边人的头发，“哥你是最好看的”。

 

金钟云反而因此玩心大起。约会一天以后人胆子也大起来。他的保姆车前排和后座有隔板，金钟云默默估算了一下距离，便抬腿坐在了崔始源腿上。

 

“我有这么见不得人吗？” 他轻轻朝崔始源耳边呵气，腿更是不安分地蹭起来。然后他满意地感受到崔始源身子一僵，咬牙切齿的说，哥你别闹。

 

“我哪里闹了？是你说我不好看的。” 金钟云今天戴着金边眼镜，这话说出来更添了几分无辜和委屈。崔始源身下一紧，明白自己算是栽了。果然金钟云笑得更加欢快，接下来的话刻意拖长了尾音。

 

“始源觉得我不好看，为什么还硬了呢。”

 

车在这时候停了下来，时间算得差不多的金钟云赶紧打开车门，回头做了个鬼脸：“反正你觉得我不好看，你自己解决吧。”

 

 

后来他看着粉丝发的视频，下车后的崔始源在他身边满待笑容地拍着粉丝，可腿间鼓起来的一团分外惹眼。想到这个金钟云有点心虚地抬头。崔始源衬衣的扣子已经被解开，露出的胸膛让金钟云移不开眼睛。他过来的时候金钟云还坐在床上整理唱片，崔始源一膝盖跪到床上，腿间鼓鼓囊囊的一团直接顶到了金钟云面前。

 

算了躲是躲不过了，金钟云认命一般地抬起手去解崔始源的皮带，同时仰身上去含住他的唇。解开皮带以后金钟云伸手进去，隔着棉布不轻不重地揉着崔始源腿间的一团，同时叼着他的下唇，撕扯一样地往外拉。

 

“明天还有行程”，金钟云把声音放软，嘴唇虚虚地贴着崔始源的唇角——他知道崔始源最吃这一套，“你就放过我嘛。”

 

崔始源并不说话，只是下身充满暗示地往前抽送，金钟云明显感觉到手里的软肉又胀大了一圈。他并不躲，只是笑眯眯地离开崔始源的唇，俯身往下，也不拉开崔始源的内裤，把脸贴上去，小猫一样在棉布上蹭着，像是在蹭着里面传出来吓人的热度。

 

崔始源的手毫不留情地摁在金钟云头上的时候金钟云觉得自己不能再撩下去了。他掰开崔始源的手，笑眯眯地看着崔始源：“我帮你弄出来，你今天放过我好不好？”

 

而崔始源并不答话，金钟云撇下嘴角，又摆出来在车上那副委屈的面孔来。比起崔始源衣服裤子都褪去了一半，金钟云衣衫齐整连只是卸了妆，干干净净瘦瘦小小被压在身下。他想了想还是先放开了崔始源，解开了自己的衣服随意地丢到一边，同时摘下来自己的眼镜，伸长了手想放到床头柜上。

 

“戴着。” 一直没说话的崔始源突然出了声。

 

“啊？”

 

“我说哥的眼镜，戴着。”

 

金钟云一边在心里骂着小兔崽子你给我等着，一边乖乖把眼镜戴好，重新凑近崔始源，拿鼻子蹭一蹭他腿间的软肉，然后叼着他的棉布把他的内裤脱了下来。

 

粗长的阴茎直接打在了金钟云脸上，透明的前液在顺着他的脸拉出一条淫靡的丝来。金钟云并不介意，偏过头在柱身上细碎地吻着。接着他伸手，调整着角度任肿胀的阴茎直直地顶在自己脸上，张大了嘴舔着后面沉甸甸的囊袋。

 

顶在脸上的阴茎随着金钟云舔囊袋的动作，左右打在金钟云脸颊上。金钟云也因此动了情，含着囊袋，手探下去解开自己的皮带。紧接着他抬起头，吻了吻激动探出来的头部，长大了嘴含住了崔始源的阴茎。

 

金钟云堪堪含住崔始源的前半段柱身，舌头努力伺候着热烫的前端。可是崔始源太大了，金钟云甚至觉得顶着他舌头底的部分还有变大的趋势。他收拢了牙齿，用嘴唇挤压着嘴里的肉棒，前前后后地动起来。

 

屋子里一点一点热起来，金钟云被嘴里的肉棒烫得昏昏沉沉，可崔始源一点射的意思都没有。金钟云心一横，努力张大了嘴，把一直露在外面的半截茎身全部吞了进去。太深了，他的额头和鼻子直接顶到了崔始源腹部下面的皮肉，过于深入的茎身让喉咙发出反射性的干呕。

 

可是这种干呕落到崔始源这里却是千百倍的快感。崔始源并没有手下留情，在金钟云因为难受而想把他吐出来的时候，大手一点不留情地抓住金钟云的头发，朝着自己摁下去。

 

后面的事完全脱离了金钟云的控制，一直沉默的崔始源固定住他的头，然后放开了动作抽插起来。金钟云的嘴唇被磨得艳红，眼前迷迷茫茫看不清楚，还仍然记得在崔始源插进来的时候做出吞咽的动作。被情欲支配的金钟云同时还感觉到自己的生理反应，松开扶着崔始源的手，想伸向自己的下身，接着就听到了头顶传来的轻笑。

 

“哥你给我口也能硬啊？” 

“就这样还想撩完了就跑呢？”

“你刚才在车上也硬了吗？你就留我自己解决，哥你要怎么解决呢？”

 

“我可还没碰你呢。” 崔始源说完动作却一点没留情，拉着金钟云的头抽出来自己的阴茎，在只留一个头部在金钟云嘴上的时候又狠狠地全根插进去。一边反复着这样的动作，手一边伸下去，用了十足的力道揉着金钟云的下体。粘腻的声音从金钟云嘴里飘出来，又被崔始源的抽插堵回去。可是在失控的边缘里，金钟云仍然会因为崔始源的失控而获得奇异的满足感。

 

嘴里的性器开始剧烈地抽动，金钟云知道崔始源终于到了高潮的边缘，便更加用力地让嘴唇按摩着柱身，软舌和喉咙也努力地收缩。头顶传来一声闷哼，金钟云还以为他会射到自己嘴里，谁知崔始源手上用力，拉着金钟云的头抽了出来，全数射在了金钟云脸上。

 

金钟云被射了一脸还好说，眼镜上也都是崔始源的东西。他视线回复的时候只觉得眼前的世界迷迷茫茫看不清楚，才终于知道了崔始源执意要他戴着眼镜的恶趣味。

 

而崔始源有点魔怔地看着金钟云的视线都被自己的东西覆盖，软下来的性器还在金钟云的嘴边，被金钟云偏头给了一个温柔的吻。金钟云也不去摘眼镜，被弄脏的镜片后面飞过来一个机敏的眼神。 “不生气了吧？今天可以放过我了吧？”

 

崔始源哑然失笑，欺身上去贴着金钟云的脸，也不在意他脸上都是自己刚射上去的东西。“明天有行程就放过哥，哥回了韩国可要好好补偿我”。金钟云乖乖点头后，崔始源对着他的脸，给了他约会日的第一个吻，然后低头下去，解决金钟云的生理问题。

 

哪里会生哥的气呢。被金钟云释放在嘴里的时候崔始源忍不住想着。

 

我永远 永远都不会生哥的气的呀。

 

 


End file.
